


The Tempest

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: There might be a third player in this fic...but trust me. It's okay. It won't scar you.





	The Tempest

‘We are such stuff as dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep.’

 

 

I felt the silk scarf cross over my eyes as I braced my hands against the wall. A shiver of electricity coursed through my body as he tied the knot tightly, his naked body leaning into mine. The chill of the wall, perking my nipples as they rubbed against the smooth surface. I pressed my body into the wall, desperate for a shot of pain, a pinch, anything, to the pebbled nubs.

Sam’s hands fell to my ribs, drawing them further up my body, to wrap around my breasts. He pulled me from the wall slightly, his fingers pinching my nipples.

I cried into him, my body going slack against his. I could feel his erection against the small of my back, leaving a sticky trail of eroticism across the dips and curves of my body.

“Shhh…” he whispered in a hush tone, his fingers still playing across my breasts. “I know that’s how you like it. Just a little bit rough,” he pinched my nipples – hard – then whirled my body around, my back pressed against the wall, his breath against my breasts, as he took in the throbbing nubs into liquid heaven. He tasted and eased the sting on each breast, before letting them pop free from his mouth. “A little bit rough, and a little bit…soft.”

He pulled a nipple back into his warm mouth, teasing the other with his fingers. A mild pain to one; a pleasurable caress to the other.

My hands floated to his head, resting there, making a home in the silky, curly forest.

He released my body from his possession, his breath tickling the hairs across my forehead. I tried to step forward, wanting the touch of his hard penis against my hard stomach. But he held my shoulders, keeping the distance.

“I told you, I had a surprise for you,” Sam leaned into me, his tongue licking my ear, “I have a gift.”

He stepped back, but his hands roamed up and down my ribs, soothing me, my anticipation causing a hitch in my breath.

Suddenly, I felt hands, equal to his own, tracing up and down my thighs.

I jumped, but Sam held me still.

“Shhh…Caitriona. Just relax. Just feel.”

What was he doing? Who did he invite into our home? Our bedroom?

My mind tried to fight it. This is wrong!

But my body, dear God, my body loved the touch I felt upon my thighs. Two sets of hands caressing my body were fogging my mind. _Fucking_ with my mind.

Sam whispered teasing, sexy thoughts into my ears as I felt lips touch the hollow of my back. I jumped slightly into Sam, falling into his embrace. He held me tightly as the lips behind me travelled lower. I could feel Sam reach under my thigh, lifting my leg, spreading me open for the person behind.

“No,” I cried. But it wasn’t a real _No_. I didn’t want it to stop. I gripped Sam’s shoulders as I felt a tongue on my puckered hole, then sink lower to my quivering lips. I inhaled sharply, my body losing all breath as I felt the tongue dip into my wetness.

“Sahhhmmm,” I cried, my nails curing into his skin.

“Shh, my love. Just trust me.”

The tongue ravished my senses below, as Sam took my mouth in his, inhaling my cries, swallowing them down into his soul. I dropped a hand to Sam’s cock, it throbbed in my hand. I cupped his balls, hard and tight against his body.

How could he be so turned on with someone else’s tongue inside my body.

How could I?

With one hand having a firm hold on Sam’s member, his breath coming in shallow heaves, I moved my other hand around my body, my hand coming to rest on the person kneeling behind.

It felt familiar.

I curled my fingers in the hair, pulling tightly as I listened to the sounds.

I pushed past Sam’s groans of painful pleasure, as my hand worked his cock. I swam through the forest of my own erotic sounds, and the sounds of a tongue lapping at my pussy, until I could focus on the faintest noise. Barely there, but still, I could hear it.

I recognized that tongue lapping. I recalled, in some other life, the soft rumble of a purr beneath the man’s chest. Oh yes, it was a man. The hands told me so from the start.

Just as my mind came to some fumbling and ridiculous conclusion, the tongue ceased its lapping and the man stood, my back to his front. My ass tickling hi…

Jesus.

He leaned in closer, his breath mirroring that of Sam’s on my other cheek.

“Dinna fash, mo ghraidh. You taste just like my Claire. You smell…” there was an intake of breath “just like her as well.”

I pulled free, stumbling back and ripping the scarf from my eyes.

Sam stood before me. A cocky grin spread across his face. My body didn’t move, but my eyes shifted to his partner.

It was Sam. But it wasn’t Sam. It was…Jamie?

I braced my hands against the wall, my mind whirling. Sam, no Jamie, took a step forward, but Sam stopped him.

“She needs a moment.”

“Aye. I ken that, but she looks as if she’s seen a ghost.”

My eyes dropped downward, focusing on some random hiccup in the wooden floor.

“Not a ghost,” I spoke. “Not a ghost. A fucking fictional character. I’ve gone mad.”

Sam moved toward me, at least I thought it him. With my eyes still downcast, all I saw was a large, erect penis in my eyesight.

He leaned down, looking up at my face.

“Don’t think, Cait. Just enjoy,” he pulled me upright, my eyes tight, willing myself to wake.

“No. I must be dreaming. I need to wake up.”

“Why? If it’s a dream, why not just enjoy it?”

I opened my eyes, Sam’s softness pulling me in. I held his face in my hand, until my eyes focused behind him.

I took in the site before me. Jamie was Sam. Sam was Jamie. Identical in every way, but there was something just a bit…different, with Jamie. Something that still told me he wasn’t really mine. A little more curl to the hair, perhaps? His red locks just a bit too bright. His body, his body was not Sam’s. It was cut and scarred in the ways that made me weep. I knew those scars, traced them often in between intimate scenes.

Jamie walked to us, his hand out-stretched to mine, “Come.”

The voice was all Jamie. All Scottish Highlander. Not Sam at all. And suddenly, I wanted them both. I didn’t care what it meant, or how I felt afterward. I wanted them both. I wanted them both to have me.

They drew me to the bed. When one took my lips in theirs, the other licked between my thighs. I took both in my mouth, as much as I could. Both cried in pleasure at the same flick of a tongue, or swallow of semen. I tugged on Jamie’s strawberry blonde curls, while my lips sucked, his thick cock dancing across my tongue. Sam played with my hair, pulling it back in a pony-tail, before letting it splay across my back again, as I sucked on Jamie.

 _He likes it just like me,_ Sam would whisper. And Jamie would agree, _she kens how to make a man feel as though he’s a God,_ and he’d make the sign of the cross while I worshipped him, below.

Beautiful men, inside and out. And when Sam lay flat on the bed, my body riding his, I felt Jamie push in my behind, stretching me the same way Sam did.

We made love, the three of us. We explored each other in secret places. Sam’s face was the most beautiful I had ever seen it, as he watched my face enjoy his cock inside my body. Watched as I enjoyed Jamie’s, behind me.

Jamie was strong, his fingers calloused as he gripped my thighs. His tongue, with his rolling _R’s_ tickled my body like an erotic chapter in a book, my thighs clenching tighter with each syllable he drew across my flesh.

Sam’s voice, low and husky, the way he gets when he’s so turned on, a heavier accent than normal, urged me on. He called for me to touch Jamie. To touch _him_.

Sentiments and pleasure were whispered across my skin. Two men, loving my body. Knowing my body. When Sam cupped my breasts, reaching up to tickle and taste, Jamie bowed his head to my back, licking the sweat as his large hands fondled my round cheeks, squeezing each time he thrust into me.

Their bodies pulsated inside mine. I could no longer feel anything but them. Their bodies, their souls. I could read their mind, strong and proud, happy and free. We all came together, each time, always together, in a euphoric bliss of cries and screams.

Our limbs tangled like snakes in a pit, as sleep and exhaustion finally stole us away from nirvana.

When I finally woke, I could feel a tickle beneath the sheets. Who was at it again?

I shook my head, but enjoyed the wet tongue between my lips.

“Sam?”

I felt the sheet lift as his form moved up my body, red curls poking through the top, before he fully emerged. He kissed my belly button with a soft, chaste kiss, but the wetness he left in its wake, evidencing his earlier, dirty deeds.

His head lay against my side, eyes peering up to me, “Expecting someone else?”

I closed my eyes, flashes of two ginger heads, feasting off my body, slowly being lost to the daylight hours. My arm flew over my eyes, and I groaned.

“No,” I laughed in amusement as the whimsical fog of the dream-world, fell away, “No. Not at all. I just had…”

I lowered my eyes to his and watched, feeling, his thumb, stroke the pale skin of my stomach. His eyebrow arched I question, at my unfinished sentence.

I flew my arm across my eyes once more. “I dreamt that both you and…Jamie,” I peered below, gaging his reaction, “were making love to me.”

“Hmm,” was his only reply for a moment. His brows furrowed, and he closed his eyes, nuzzling my skin.  
My fingers found his hair, then, and disappeared in the loose tracks of curls, as one might disappear in a corn field.

“Strange, isn’t it? Or, weird?”

Sam pulled his weight up, resting flat, on top of me. His body was smooth and hard, and I think my most favorite thing in the world, was running my hands up along his arms and shoulders. I wrapped my legs around his buttocks, his erection seeking out my wet centre. He shifted slightly, and his body found mine, burying itself as deep as it could.

My back arched and my fingers pushed into his arms, feeling every delicious moment of our coupling.

Sam kissed my forehead, and stilled.

“Not strange. Or weird. I had the same dream. Well,” he admitted with a laugh, “not the same. I dreamt of you and Claire, taking turns with me.”

I pushed his head away, studying his face, suddenly far more interested in his late-night rendezvous, than our current one. “You and Claire”

“Well,” he laughed, sheepishly, “You and you. But you…as Claire, and you.”

How am I upset at this? I just had a dream of Sam as Jamie. And Claire was me…sort of.

I ran my fingers up and down his ribs, eliciting a small shiver from his body, “So, how was it, then? Me and Claire?”  


Sam’s eyes opened large, a smile pouncing upon his face, “Well you were amazing, as always. No one knows my buttons like you. But Claire…”

His mind drifted a moment, before returning to me, “She was bossy as hell. Wouldn’t let me cum, until both she and you had. Seriously. And then, when I finally was about to,” Sam held my face, smiling, “inside your body, mind you. Claire was back. Well, back there,” Sam threw his head toward his ass, in demonstration.

I could only imagine was Claire was doing to my husband’s ass. Sorry, lady. I’ve probably already done it to him first.

He continued, “So when I was about to cum, I woke up. I looked over at you, your ass resting against my cock, and thought I had to start all over again. You know, making you cum first, so under the sheet I went,” a shrug of his shoulders, concluding his thoughts.

Huh.

Sam pulled himself slowly out of me, before pushing back in again, his eyes closing in concentration.

“I don’t think I’m going to last long, though, Cait.”

“It’s alright,” I tightened my thighs around him, eager for another completion.

“So,” he started, between thrusts, “tell me about me having two cocks.”

I laughed, my flow with his body momentarily distracted, “You didn’t have two cocks, Sam. It was you and Jamie. Distinctly.”

“Well, I’m me, and I’m Jamie, so…two cocks.”

I pulled Sam against me, my mouth resting against his shoulder, “It was about as amazing as it could be, if you have ever imagined yourself with two cocks.”

“Ever imagined? Woman, I’ve always got two cocks inside you. When I plunge my cock inside your pussy, I feel as though you’re stroking me with your tongue as well.”

“Great. I’m like a rotisserie.”

He laughed, “And I’m just about to baste you, so hold still…”

 


End file.
